Control of a functional unit may be carried out using a control system. A linear feedback control loop may be used to generate such a signal. Linear feedback loops may be used in various kinds of control, including motors, pumps and electronic components.
The precision of the input signal to a linear feedback control loop may be determined from the open loop gain of the system. Different technological issues may affect the gain and precision of such a control loop.
For example, such loops may have an offset error. The offset error may be reduced by increasing the gain of the loop. A loop with infinite gain might have zero offset error. However, the gain of each real life component is subject to physical limitations. This often requires that additional amplifying elements be used within the loop. These amplifying elements may undesirably increase phase delay through the loop. The bandwidth of the loop may need to be reduced in order to slow the response of the system.